disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perdita
Perdita is the deuteragonist of the film 101 Dalmatians. She is the pet of Anita, wife of Pongo, and the mother of fifteen Dalmatian puppies as well as adoptive mother of other eighty-four puppies. Perdita, along with Pongo, goes on the heroic journey to rescue the puppies. She was voiced by Cate Bauer in the original film. Personality Perdita is very well mannered, elegant and radiant; a complete foil to Pongo's carefree nature. She is also rather stern, and appears to be a tad more prominent when it comes to disciplining her children, as well as the rascally Pongo. Despite her well-coordinated nature, Perdita tends to be incredibly worrisome in hectic situations and prefers to avoid oncoming conflict by leaving the scene, as shown when Cruella visits. She is also rather observant, and appears able to sense nearby danger Even so, Perdita is a fierce warrior, and will jump into battle in the situation calls for it. Like Pongo, her primary concerns are her puppies. As such, she has shown to willingly abandon her usually guidelines of self-composure for the sack of her family. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the original film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his ''pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, Perdita was mad at Pongo for making her owner, Anita wet. But as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The winter conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series Perdita appears as a supporting character being that her pups takeover as the stars. Here she and Pongo after serve minor roles and act as regular parents and often seen with Roger and Anita. She is a much stricter parent than Pongo because he was only happy and sweet to his and he doesn't want to make them upset. In the episode "The Making Of..." Perdita talks about how since she and Pongo were the stars of the movie, that they would be the stars of the series, too. In "Lucky To Be Alone", Perdita is the one who comes up with the idea for Lucky to visit the Vandercreams, seemingly assured that Lucky will begin missing his family within just a few days, if she knew the Vandercreams right. This has speculated that Perdita is in some form related to either Coco or Beamer. The episodes Perdita has appeared in are "Home is Where the Bark is", "The Dogs of DeVil", "Lucky to be Alone", "Four Stories Up", "You Say It's Your Birthday", "Lord of the Termites", "Cruella World", "Food for Thought", "Film Fatale", "Splishing and Splashing", "The Making Of...", "Animal House Party", and "Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2: Cross-Country Chaos" 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the sequel, Perdita and the rest of the family moves to the farmlands where she and her puppies can roam freely and, to her biggest relief, be far away from Cruella De Vil. However, unbeknown to Perdita, her son Patch is feeling insignificant. She tries to help Patch during this time, but is too busy taking care of the other 98 puppies. After speaking with the half-asleep Pongo, Patch ran away from home in a self-finding search. When Perdita learns of Patch's missing later on, she is devastated, and quickly rallies Pongo, Roger and Anita to travel back to London to find him. During their absence, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace kidnap the puppies yet again. Meanwhile, Patch meets and befriends his hero Thunderbolt, who gladly helps the pup rescue his siblings. In the end, Cruella is arrested, and Perdita and Pongo reunite with her children, as well as befriend Thunderbolt. Interestingly, Kath Soucie, Perdita's voice actress in ''101 Dalmatians II, previously voiced Anita, Cadpig and Rolly in the 101 Dalmatians TV series. ''House of Mouse Perdita makes several appearances in the series ''House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Crime", Predita's puppies briefly went missing, resulting in Perdita framing Cruella for once again stealing their puppies. In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons", Perdita was seen with his family as Daisy Duck ordered for a table for one hundred and one. In "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", Goofy demanded that the magic brooms ensure that the club was "spotless" in time for a critic's arrival, resulting in the brooms wiping away the spots of Perdita and the other dalmatians. Perdita can be seen at the end of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse during the finale song. ''Kingdom Hearts Perdita makes a minor appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts, having been transported to Traverse Town with Pongo due to the destruction of their world. During the escape, her owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction and the 99 puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds. Sora must locate the puppies throughout Kingdom Hearts and send them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To return Sora's helpfulness, she gives gifts to Sora. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. Live-action appearances ''101 Dalmatians In the live-action remake of the original animated film, Perdita is featured as a non-speaking dog, but still retains her role as main deuteragonist. Like the original, Perdita resides with Anita in London. When Pongo first catches a glimpse of her, both dogs fall in love and get their masters together. Like in the original film, Perdita gives birth to fifteen puppies and Cruella sends her goons to kidnap them. While Pongo and Perdita are gone for a walk by Roger and Anita, the goons break in and lock Nanny in the closet and steal the puppies, they return home hearing the pensioner's bulldog barking angrily at Jasper and Horace and is the witness making Roger and Anita realize what they just have done; They leave the puppies unprotected and why do they have to go out for a walk. When there is word that her puppies have been found, Perdita and Pongo go out to rescue them. Meanwhile, the puppies are able to outwit Cruella, Jasper, and Horace with the help of several animals. They reunite with their parents and are escorted home by the police. Disney Parks Perdita makes no live appearances in the parks, but her likeness is featured in several locations. A gigantic statue of Perdita is featured at Disney's All-Star Movies Resort at Walt Disney World. Perdita can also be seen during the end credits of the Disney Fantasy's Animators Palate show. Perdita is also featured in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. When Cruella De Vil returns to find the legendary Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and kidnap the pups, Perdita and the puppies go into hiding while Pongo teams up with Merlin to save the city. Later on, Cruella breaks into Merlin's secret vault to find the crystal but she instead finds a chew toy. Perdita and the puppies were able to switch the crystal with the toys just before Cruella's arrival. Perdita is also seen reuniting with her puppies in ''Midship Detective Agency aboard the Disney Fantasy. Gallery Trivia *His birthday is July 6th. *By size and behavior, in human years, she is 40 years old. *In the animated movie, Perdita was originally played by Lisa Daniels (who had also voiced Anita). She had recorded about a third of the film as Perdita, but got married and moved to New York, so she was voiced by Cate Bauer for the rest of the film. It is, however, unknown which actress recorded which lines. *Perdita is actually based on two characters from the original book: "Missis" Pongo, who was the wife to Pongo and birth mother of the fifteen puppies, and Perdita, a sickly liver-spotted Dalmatian adopted by the Dearlys to be a secondary mother to the puppies. *In some promotional pictures, Perdita is seen with deep brown eyes. *Perdita's name means "loss" in Italian. It also means the feminine form of "perditus," meaning "lost" or "destroyed" in Latin. es:Perdita Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Deuteragonists Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Live-Action Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Animated characters Category:Descendants characters